kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Uno
Aurora McKenzie Uno '''is the 10 3/4 year old daughter of Rachel T. McKenzie and Nigel Uno in Numbuh 6.13's universe. She is '''Numbuh 1362 and Leader of Sector V. She has a younger 9 3/4 year old brother named Cheren, and an 11-year-old brother named Chris, and both are firebenders like their father. It is unknown if her brother has also inherited their father's firebending powers, but her brother did inherit his mother's ability to wield the Master Sword. Her best friend, and also slight rival, is Francis Drilovsky. Nextgen Series Aurora's first appearance was in "Mark of Courage", where she got everyone to quit bugging her brother when he was being pestered for requests. In "A Day In The Life of Cheren and Aurora", she was hanging out with her best friend, Francis Drilovsky, worried about decommissioning. In The Son of Evil, Aurora led Sector V as they went to stop the Villains' Choice Awards show. When the villains' secret lair was destroyed by Nerehc Onu (disguised as Cheren), she and Sector V were caught in the explosion, and she and Chris returned home to tell their parents what happened. In Mason and the Minish Door, when Cheren and Panini wouldn't show up for the hotdog eating contest (not knowing that they shrunk), Aurora decided to have the contest with Francis. She seemingly won as Francis got food poisoning, and Aurora led him up to the bathroom. In Operation: SCARY, Aurora dressed as a Charmander for Halloween. When the Curse of Monsters was spread, she was transformed into Charmander. In Code: XANA, Aurora was filling out mission reports, too busy to hang out with Dillon. In Viridi's Last Stand, Aurora and Sector V participated in the War on Flora. Aurora yelled at all the leaders to get under control so her brother's plan can work. Major Battles *Sector V vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Aurora vs. Francis (hotdog-eating contest). *KND Troops (as British soldiers) vs. teddybear army. *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. Relationships Cheren Uno Cheren is Aurora's brother. Whenever he gets angry, Aurora usually calms him down. Aurora likes to bug her brother at times, but as seen in Viridi's Last Stand, she sticks up for him, too. Francis Drilovsky Francis is Aurora's best friend and secret crush. The two have a slight rivalry. Appearance Aurora is a blonde haired girl with blue eyes. It's possible her eyes were inherited all the way from her ancestor on her mother's side, Link. Aurora is known to have a slight flair for fashion, yet seems to like wearing things like they were in the 80's. Either way she likes wearing a sleeveless orange shirt and a blue polo shirt with its sleeves folded up on top of the shirt. She also wears a short blue-gray skirt and black tights, and a pair of white rubber shoes with blue hints. She also wears a blue headband. Personality Despite being the older Uno child, Aurora is more childish than Cheren, and doesn't really want to let go of her childhood too easily. She loves cartoons, and will usually pester her father to download all episodes of a certain cartoon whose fandom she had joined. She, however, isn't flighty like most people think, but rather is very hotheaded. Sometimes, Aurora shows naivete, and has an unusually low self-esteem at times, and usually cries herself to sleep whenever she feels that she can't do something. She is Cheren's polar opposite, and sometimes, she is represented as someone who pursues truth. Usually she is compared to Bianca, because her brother shares his name with Bianca's opposite, Cheren. Powers Aurora is a firebender, and her skill is relatively good. Aurora's special power is absorbing fire from different sources, usually putting those sources out. She does this many times with Cheren when he goes into Demon State. Stories She's Appeared In *Mark of Courage *A Day In The Life of Cheren and Aurora *Something Better *Decommissioning *Operation DUSK *The Son of Evil *Mason and the Minish Door *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand Trivia *Aurora's name is derived from aurora borealis ''and ''aurora australis, ''two different types of lights happening at the North and South poles respectively. *Aurora, according to the Internet, means Dawn. *Her name may also be derived from the Disney princess, Princess Aurora from ''Sleeping Beauty. *She is the representation of people who pursue truth, as shown when she is struck hard when she was tricked by Rumpel Stiltskin into attacking her own brother. She thought that her own brother had joined the dark side, and thus was tricked into attacking him. Category:Pages under construction Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Future Kids Category:OCs Category:Operatives Category:Benders Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pictures Category:Demigods Category:Uno Family Category:Firebenders Category:Sector Leaders